


【带佐♀】怀孕

by LilyGrayson



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGrayson/pseuds/LilyGrayson
Summary: 预警：双性
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	【带佐♀】怀孕

宇智波佐助是个婊子，带土想。

这样的身子怎么能不当一个婊子呢。  
眼前的少年还带着些青春期的天真，敞开的和服露出过于白皙的肌肤，他细细地抽气，哆嗦着，用另一只手遮着眼睛，反复触碰那个小小的、隐藏在花瓣间的肉粒，甚至称得上有些粗暴地折磨它。他绷直了双腿，阴茎硬的厉害，他却完全不想碰触，他湿的厉害，娇嫩的花穴蠕动着想要更多，透明而黏腻的液体从里面不断地溢出来，染上了他的手指。

“你能怀孕吗？”宇智波带土饶有兴致地打断了他的动作。

宇智波佐助艰难地从快感中逃离，狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“你怎么还不走，这是我的房间。”

“啊啦，我以为你希望我留在这里，帮你解决掉这个问题。”宇智波带土欺身上前，握住了宇智波佐治的手腕，停住了他的动作，他橙色的面具看不出悲喜，只能看到仅有的一只血红的写轮眼，“不过我确实要道歉，在分配任务的时候，可能高估了你的实力。”

以及对于某些药剂的耐受力。

黑发少年显然被后一句刺伤了，他的瞳孔中血红的三勾玉开始旋转，死死地盯着无辜地摊了摊手的面具男人，但他的眼神又模糊了，专门针对忍者的药剂对于他神智的影响比他想象中的还大。  
想要什么东西插进来，彻底撑开他、满足他。

宇智波佐助想说话，可一张口就是一声控制不住的喘息，他有气无力地挣开男人的桎梏，却不知道该如何化解这一股过于激烈的情潮，他也不顾的房间里的另一个看热闹的人了，手指颤抖着闯入那个从未被进入过的甬道，里面湿软而热，黏腻不已，他哆嗦着放开了捂着眼睛的手，自暴自弃地把手伸下去爱抚阴茎，撸动了一会儿就又放弃了，现在他只想被进入，他渴望地发疯。

“宝贝，你的卡卡西老师没有教过你遇到这种情况要怎么做吗？”男人的声音依然古朴不惊，他卡住宇智波佐助的双腿之间，迫使他不能合拢双腿，他的手指抚上宇智波佐助的花蕾，感受指尖亮晶晶的淫液，他带着恶意一字一句地说，“你要被狠狠地操，被射满精液，直到子宫隆起，才能解决掉药剂的效果。”

很好，看来他的卡卡西老师确实没有教过他。宇智波带土满意地看着黑发少年的眼眸中透出了一丝惊慌，他一把拽过宇智波佐助，迫使他打开双腿跨坐在自己身上，他握着宇智波佐助的手腕子让他无力挣脱也没法继续自慰，粗大的阴茎缓缓挨蹭着已经泥泞一片的下体，循循善诱地继续问他，“怎么样，要不要我来帮你？”

“哈....啊.....”宇智波佐助从牙关里挤出字句，“滚....”宇智波带土像是没听见一样，握着宇智波佐助的胯骨重重往下一压，粗大的阴茎直接闯入了娇嫩的花穴，少年几乎是在同时尖叫出声，仰着头，感受一丝白光直冲头顶，无数的画面在他的脑海中旋转，从小时候每一次宇智波鼬抵上他的额头告诉他等下一次，到那天雨夜哥哥把手指抵上他的额头笑着对他说这是最后一次；从第一次初潮看着床单上的血不敢告诉任何人却被鸣人发现，到那天鸣人对他大喊让他把所有的仇恨都向自己发泄。

宇智波佐助颤抖着呢喃，生理性的泪水从眼眶里往下掉，他被进入的太深了，被彻底地撑开、填满，不受控制地痉挛，龟头顶开了紧致的内壁，抚平里面所有的褶皱，硕大的龟头顶在最深处碾磨，把他操开了。宇智波带土倒吸了一口气，感觉阴茎被花径温暖而紧致地包裹着，宇智波佐助的身体在药效和情欲的作用下轻轻颤抖，连接处流出的淫液中带着一丝血。

他是个真正意义上的处子，也是个确切无疑的荡妇。

“舒服吗？”宇智波佐助向上挺腰抽动，每一次都比上一下更加深入，他柔声问道，“准备好怀孕了吗，小佐助？”

“哈...啊...不要....”宇智波佐助想要逃离却被拽回原处，第一次被进入的花径里仿佛全是敏感点，一波一波的快感被送上来，席卷了他的理智。宇智波带土找到那个藏在柔软阴唇间的小肉粒把玩，用手指捏着它揉弄，宇智波佐助受不住了，他嘶嘶地说，“你....你别弄那里....!”。

宇智波带土却不肯放过他，他下身动作不停，粗大的阴茎一下一下用力撞进小穴里，手指甚至加重了几分力道，“你还没回答我呢，准备好怀孕了吗宝贝？”  
他恶劣地继续，面具里传来的声音无机质而冰冷。

“宇智波族现在只剩你和我，本来以为复兴无望了，没想到你居然还有个子宫，那你是不是承担好责任，多怀几个？”

“啊...啊...不要....”宇智波佐助的眼神涣散了，他无助摇着头，眼眶中的写轮眼仍然通红，却因为眼角的湿润看起来有点儿可怜兮兮地，他敏感脆弱的阴道早就被操的直痉挛，被情欲冲的晕头转向。  
他颤抖着攀上了高峰，在射精的同时潮吹了。因为高潮而本能绞紧了的花径和里面喷出的浇在龟头上的淫水都让宇智波带土头皮发麻，他咬着牙，掐着宇智波佐助的腰，最后操了他几下，抵在深处射了出来。

“宝贝。”他带着恶意温柔地问宇智波佐助：“准备好复兴宇智波族了吗？”


End file.
